


Whatever Dean Wants

by Who_natural99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel, Dean Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Mark of Cain, My First Destiel Fanfic, Possessive Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_natural99/pseuds/Who_natural99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic so be blunt but gentle too please :3. Basically Dean and Cas are together and currently living in the bunker. I sort of set it in season 8 after the angels fell except Cas never stole any grace and just stayed human after they defeated Metatron and Dean didn't die, but still has the mark. So he's still struggling with the influence of the mark and it's affecting how he treats Cas now that they're together and how he acts too. Cas is kind of scared what Dean would do if he makes him too mad so he's trying to avoid making any mistakes and trying to keep Dean happy. Cas can only take so much though and needs a break once in a while which can result in Dean being unhappy and that means bad news for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas wakes up alone in his and Dean’s room in the bunker. He slowly sits up in bed and takes a deep breath while stretching his arms above his head. Cas swings he legs over the side of their bed and stands up. When he stands up he realizes how sore he is everywhere, no doubt due to his and Dean’s activities last night. Dean was especially aggressive after they got home last night from the bar that _he_ suggested everybody go to let off some steam. Unfortunately Dean decided to let off some steam using Cas’s ass instead.

Cas walks out of the bedroom headed for the kitchen completely forgetting that he was naked. He enters the kitchen where he sees Sam and Dean at the table. Dean is in a pair of sweats and T-shirt and silently reads the paper he holds in one hand while taking sips of his coffee he held in the other. Sam is in the same attire except after taking a sip of orange juice he lays his head in the fold on his arm, resting on the table, and groans. It would be expected for Sam to be a bit hung over since he drank much more than Cas or Dean did. Dean looks up when he notices Cas walking into the Kitchen heading for the fridge probably. He smirks when he notices that the former angel forgot to put some clothes on this morning, but instead of giving Cas a hint he just turns and admires Cas’s ass as he walks past him.

Dean sets down the paper and stands up with his coffee mug and walks over to Cas, who is standing in front of the open fridge looking for the orange juice. Dean walks right up behind him; Cas’s back against his front. He sets his mug on the counter beside him. Cas feels Dean press against him and pretends not to notice as Dean starts to kiss along his neck where he left dark bruises last night. Cas tilts his head to give Dean more access. Cas knows what Dean is thinking and honestly does not think he can do anything right now after last night. He just wanted a glass of orange juice and some toast and then a hot shower.

“Mornin’ Cas, sleep well?” Dean trails his lips close to Cas’s ear kissing around it and gripping his waist to pull Cas’ ass harder against his half hard cock.

Cas puts his hands over Deans and pries them off his hips then turns around to face Dean. “I slept fine Dean, but I’m feeling a bit stiff, so I’m going to take a hot shower right now.” Cas did a half smile when he noticed Dean’s confused face.

Dean was a bit confused when Cas made him let go of him; what’s up with Cas? “Uh…Okay, Cas. I’ll just join you in the shower then.” Dean said pulling Cas into a kiss.

Cas dodges the kiss and pulls away from Dean, moving farther away from him. “No, I really wanted to just take a shower this morning…alone, okay? Cas felt a little bad for doing that to Dean after seeing the hurt look on his face which quickly turned hard.

Dean set his jaw and took a deep breath because Cas was starting to piss him off. If Cas wants to be alone, fine, he’ll give him his ‘alone time’. “Okay Cas, don’t use up all the hot water during your alone time.” He pushed pass Cas out of the kitchen grabbing the newspaper and stomping to his room.

Sam-completely oblivious to what just happened- groans at the sound of Dean’s stomping feet and sits up cradling his head in his hands. “What the fuck Dean?” He winces at the sound of a door slamming. Sam gets up from the table with his empty glass and walks into the kitchen where a naked Cas stands with his head down. Sam would usually comment on Cas once again being naked outside of the bedroom, but he has a horrible headache and is too tired to say anything. So he sets his glass in the sink and walks off throwing a, “Mornin’ Cas.” over his shoulder.

Watching Sam walk away, Cas started to regret denying Dean, but Dean does not realize what last night was like for him.

 

 

_Last Night_

_After the Hunt Dean was pissed; that nest of vamps was bigger than he thought and one of those sons of bitches got away! He was fighting the bitch and about to end it when he saw Cas pinned to the wall by one so of course he ran over there and saved his little ass, but the other got out of there as soon as he looked back. They got the rest, but that one getting away still frustrated Dean. ‘If Cas couldn’t handle a single vampire as a human next time he’s staying behind and doing research.’_

_The ride back to bunker was silent Cas was asleep in the backseat and Sam was doing whatever he was doing on his laptop. Dean decided he could use a drink so instead of keeping on route once they got in town he found the closet bar and parked there. “Cas, wake up!” he said, honking the horn. Cas jolted up to the sound of the horn going off._

_Sam closed his laptop, looking up. “Dean what are we doing here?”_

_“I need a drink.”Dean stated, climbing out of the Impala. He leaned down into the Impala looking between Sam and a confused Cas. “You guys coming or what?”_

_“We have beer at home Dean” Sam reminded Dean. “Why do you want to go to some sleazy bar right now?”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Cause this place also has burgers Sammy; if you don’t wanna come in, have fun sitting in here. Dean shut the door and tapped on the backseat window, getting Cas’ attention and gesturing towards the bar._

_Cas was a bit sleepy, but didn’t want to leave Dean in there by himself. He glanced at Sam, making eye contact, then turned toward Dean and nodded. Dean opened the door for Cas and offered his hand. After closing the door he pushed Cas up against the Impala grabbing his hips and started kissing up his neck to his lips. The kiss was short, but tender. “Mmm…I love doing that.”_

_Dean said, smirking at Cas. Cas was surprised when Dean kissed him so suddenly. He was not even this intimate in front of Sam, let alone, in public. Cas smiled back at Dean looking into his dark green eyes, noticing a glint of something there. Dean was planning something, but Cas wasn’t sure what._


	2. Chapter 2

Last _Night (cont.)_

_Cas and Dean walked into the bar. It was about midnight so the bar was still pretty lively. They occupied a couple of bar stools and Dean ordered them both beer. Cas was not really in the mood for drinking, but he usually was never in the mood to drink.  The bartender handed them there beers as Sam walked in apparently deciding that he would prefer joining them. He sat on the stool on Dean's left side while Cas was seated on the one to his right, and ordered a beer too. The three of them just sat there chatting about nothing in particular. after Dean and Cas's third beer and Sam's fifth, Dean got up to go to the bathroom and Sam was talking to a blonde girl next to him, so Cas was practically alone. Cas was not left alone for long at all after a large man with dark hair and brown eyes approached him. The man sat where Dean was and turned to Cas._

_"Hello beautiful." the man said smirking at Cas._

_Cas blushed and smiled back politely " Um...hi." Cas answered back._

_"Are you here all alone blue eyes?" the man said, his (southern?) accent, Cas noticed, more obvious._

_Cas looked down, still blushing from the nickname and looked up through his long lashes at the man. "No I am with someone."he said shyly. Cas looked up toward where Dean had gone and scanned the bar looking for him._

_He found Dean at the pool table, most likely hustling the other players for money. "He's over at the pool table." Cas said pointing at Dean._

_The man glanced over for a moment identifying Dean, then turned his attention back to Cas, moving in closer._

_"He left you all alone here, so anyone with all sorts of sinful thoughts could walk up to you." the man said inching slowly closer until he was right next to Cas's ear._

_Cas was frozen, shocked, as the handsome man kissed along his neck. Cas soon moved off his seat and was about to set the man straight when he felt Dean come up behind him._

_Dean grabbed Cas tightly around his waist. Cas looked up behind him and although Dean looked calm , his hands tightening on Cas said otherwise._

_"Sorry buddy but this sweet piece of ass is already coming home with me." Dean said seemingly calm._

_"No harm man I was just keeping him company." The man said with his hands raised defensively and a mock innocent look and continued. "I saw him sitting alone and thought he'd look better...sitting on my cock." The man smirked , looking Cas up and down. Cas looked away uncomfortable with his words and the man was about to saw something else before Dean punched him in the jaw knocking him to the floor._

_Dean kneeled beside the man, grabbing him by the collar and punching him repeatedly in the face. Everyone gathered around them to watch the fight._

_Cas and two other men pulled Dean off of the now bloody man lying on the floor. Thankfully the man was still alive, and started getting up as his friend helped him up._

_Cas turned a seething Dean to face him. Dean was breathing hard looking over Cas's head as he tried to calm him down._

_Sam completely oblivious to what just happened came out of the bathroom, stoping after noticing the scene in front of him. Being throughly drunk after God knows how many beers by now, he barely reacted and just walked out of the bar._

_Dean payed for there drinks with the money he earned in pool and left, pushing Cas out of the bar with him. They headed towards the Impala._

_Sam was already in the car passed out. Dean opened the backseat door pushing Cas in and slammed the car door shut._

_Before he got in he took a breath trying to calm down. Dean could feel the intense anger pulsing through him. When he was ready he climbed in and drove the rest of the way home._

_Once they arrived at the bunker Cas and Dean struggled to get Sam inside and to his room. They left the bags in the trunk deciding to get them later._

_After dumping Sam in his bed, Cas and Dean made their way to their room. Dean went in after Cas and closed the door. Cas started to undress to get ready for bed while Dean leaned on the door watching him. Once Cas was down to his underwear Dean came behind him gripping his waist hard enough to leave bruises and started kissing and sucking on his neck walking them toward the bed._

_He pushed Cas roughly forward once they reached the edge of the bed and ripped Cas's boxers off. Dean then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He unzipped his pants letting them fall to the ground.Dean pulled his boxers down just enough to let his dick out. He then spit in his hand and started stroking himself._

_Cas whined as Dean held his head down on the mattress and started  rutting against him.He forced himself to relax knowing Dean was still angry and hoping Dean wouldn't get too carried away._


End file.
